1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to personal heat protection devices, and more specifically to apparel article to protect a person's forearms, wrists, and elbows from work-surface heat transfer from welding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hazards due to burns from heat absorbed by and radiated from work materials during the welding process are well known in the welding trade. When performing welding, a standard practice is for the welder to rest one or both arms on the work material for stability. As a result of such contacts welders are likely to receive burns from heat radiated from the work-surface and through the welder's clothing adjacent to, or in contact with the work-surface. While various protective articles have been developed to protect the welder's arms, such as gloves and pads, very few are known which serve to protect the forearm, wrist and the elbow of a welder from heat and burns.
The need arises for a protective article providing protection for the forearm, wrist, and elbow of a welder, in combination with standard clothing. The article should provide for insulation for the protection of the forearm, wrist, and elbow, which may be near or in contact with a relatively hot metal structure, without substantially detracting from the comfort, mobility and typical appearance provided by more conventional articles of clothing.
Numerous methods to prevent heat transfer into the arms of welders. U.S. Pat. No. 2,388,234, issued to Abel on Nov. 6, 1945, discloses a welder's protective cape having an adjustable collar, which may be turned up for protection and straps for tightening the sleeves at the wrist for additional protection. U.S. Pat. No. 2,394,136, issued to Bakke on Feb. 5, 1946, discloses a welder's glove having a shield above the fingers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,487, issued to Slimovitz on Mar. 26, 1968, discloses a welder's glove with a relatively large protective cuff retained in snug engagement with the sleeve of the welder by a loop and hook fastener. U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,297, issued to Jarboe and Groseclose on Jun. 17, 1975, discloses a firefighter's glove with a relatively large protective cuff retained in snug engagement with the sleeve of the welder by a loop and hook fastener. U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,232, issued to Nelson on May 1, 1984, discloses a welder's glove having an elongated deerskin cuff. U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,297, issued to Triche on Dec. 5, 1989, discloses an arm protection, separate from any sleeve, which completely surrounds the arm and is retained in a closed position by ties. U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,878, also issued to Triche on Mar. 13, 1992, discloses a shirt having a collar, a cape, means for attaching a welding apron, removable resilient and insulating pads constructed of closed cell foam plastic inserted into pockets in the lower side of the sleeves at the forearm, and elastic bands at the forearm for retaining in position. None of the above noted patents, either singly or in combination, are seen to disclose the specific arrangement of concepts disclosed by the present invention.